


Fire and Water

by Aingealis



Category: DC - Fandom, Marvel, superheroverse
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, villainous crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aingealis/pseuds/Aingealis
Summary: A collection of oneshots about two super powered people that just can’t seem to get enough of one another. It doesn’t really interact with the main superhero universes, it’s more like its own self-contained thing.
Relationships: OC/OC
Kudos: 1





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly a collection of one shots I hope to regularly update that will help me improve my writing, they won’t really follow a timeline and will be short, but (hopefully) sweet.

Marina took another step backwards, her entire body trembling like a leaf. The last thing she wanted was to be rendered so helpless while so close to  _ him _ , and yet here she was, her powers temporarily negated. All of her bravery (despite how little it was even as a superhero), and all of her determination to protect the innocent, was stripped away. All that was left was her usual fearful, indecisive, normal self. So, she took another shaky step back when Naga took one large step closer towards her. 

Not waiting for her to retreat further, he swiftly took a few more steps, closing the distance. His usual charming, cunning, and charismatic bravado was gone, replaced with a sort of gentleness in his gaze, and hesitancy in his approach. There was an almost..tenderness about him, how he was treating her like a scared and wounded deer caught in a trap. However, she was no less wary towards him, and when he raised a scarred hand to brush away one of the stray, silver blonde strands of hair in front of her face, she whimpered. 

He did not visibly react to this, which surprised her. She expected him to at least try and play with her mind now that he had managed to take the goggles from her face, yet the familiar flash of his piercing yellow eyes never came. After a few moments, this rare act of kindness, coupled with a “softer” look gracing his features, gave Marina enough courage to whisper,

“Why won’t you leave them alone? They are innocent civilians, they haven’t done anything wr-“

“Them? I would leave them all alone if you asked me to. If I just had you.”

Naga interrupted in an equally soft, yet breezy and slightly melancholy voice. Marina did not have time to fully process this statement, before the next question flew desperately from her mouth,

“Why won’t you leave  _ me _ alone?”

With wide eyes so full of fear, Marina witnessed a look of such vulnerable sadness take over Naga’s face, that was both baffling and revealing to her. It reminded her that despite the flirtations, despite the fights, despite the scales and powers, despite the obsessions and selfish, evil acts, Naga was still just a man. A man who had probably been through a lot, and who could still feel, despite his attempts to conceal the fact. 

Her gaze and heart softened, and for the briefest moment, the two looked at each other, not as enemies or as something to conquer; but as two broken, scared people yearning for love, still possessing the capacity to give and receive it. It was then shattered when he lifted both hands to gently cup her face, a dismal, desperate, love sick look filling his eyes. She barely managed to stop herself from flinching, and listened as he replied in a voice barely above a whisper,

“Oh Marina, if I did, then I would be alone, too.”


	2. Sweet

“My my my, little mermaid, don’t you look just lovely today?~”

It had become a regular thing now. Naga had done it so many times, and yet Marina never seemed to be able to get used to and ignore it. Mentally cursing her bright red face and tensed body for betraying her, she managed to break the cycle by actually forming words this time.

“P-please..Please stop.”

Although her voice was soft, the tone was forceful, or at least trying to be. Naga straightened slightly, eyes wide. Usually Marina would respond by just hurling ice and water at him with her powers to keep him and his advances at bay. She didn’t really talk during their fights, so he had assumed she was a more “strong and silent type”. He was surprised to find out that he was wrong, which rarely happened.

_ I thought she was just being calm, cool, and collected, but really..she’s just shy. _

Naga couldn’t keep the fanged grin from spreading across his face at that thought, and if he already hadn’t been burning for this graceful, gorgeous, kind Superheroine, he was on fire now. Cocking his head and raising an eyebrow, Naga swiftly replied in a sardonic tone,

“You want me to stop calling you beautiful?”

He couldn’t help but feel pleased when he watched her face turn a deeper shade of red, and she visibly tensed, shrinking back a little. He waited for her response, amused by what might happen, and his patience was rewarded when Marina’s head finally shot up, and she managed to splutter out,

“N-No..-I mean, yes! I mean...J-Just, I want you to stop distracting me! You are hurting innocent people!”

“How could I be distracting you, when you’ve already been distracting me since day one?~”

He quickly fired back in a sultry voice, yet with a matter-of-fact tone, his grin morphing into a smirk. Marina quickly covered her face with her hands, internally freaking out, heart beating against her rib cage. She had been able to withstand most of it, keeping him at a distance, but speaking up and actually responding had only made things worse for her, and now she was reverting back to her normal personality. 

Naga meanwhile shifted, but made no move to attack as he watched her, admiring her sweet, innocent reaction of becoming flustered instead of callous to his compliments. In the back of his mind, he considered just stealing her away right then and there, to keep her innocent sweetness all to himself.


End file.
